


By Herself

by klutzy_girl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Gen, One Shot, Pregnancy, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "At What Price". For Diana, the decision to do this on her own was actually a pretty easy one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Herself

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own White Collar and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Diana’s wanted kids for a long time. She and Christie talked about starting a family several times over the years, but it never came to fruition. And after they break up, Diana starts thinking about having a baby on her own. Sure, her job is risky and there are a lot of long hours, but she wants to be a mom. So after some thought – it doesn’t even take her more than two days to decide – Diana commits to the idea.

She can be a single mom. It’ll be hard for sure, but there are tons of single parents who make it work. And so she starts the process. Looking for a donor is the hardest part, but she eventually finds one that she likes. And then she starts on the path to conception. The entire process makes her emotions go haywire, but Diana deals with it. 

On the second try, the IVF succeeds and Diana cries when the doctor tells her she’s pregnant. “Congratulations, Miss Barrigan. You’re going to be a mother.” She smiles at her patient.

“Thank you so much,” Diana tells her once she’s calmed down.

“You’re welcome.”

After that, Diana decides to hide her pregnancy from her co-workers for the time being because she still wants to be out in the field. She is not a delicate little flower and can still work. Once she starts showing, however, she resorts to flow-y blouses that hide what is soon going to become obvious.

As soon as she can find out the sex of her baby, Diana wants to know. She wants to prepare the nursery and narrow down name choices. She’s thrilled when she learns she’s having a son. 

This whole process is terrifying to do by herself, but Diana doesn’t regret her decision at all. 

And then everything gets shot to hell when Peter is arrested. They all know he’s innocent, but trying to prove so is extremely difficult. In the midst of all of this, she realizes she can no longer hide her pregnancy and resolves to tell them.

Everyone is surprised – although Neal claims to have figured it out (he’s lying) – but happy for her. “You’re going to be a great mom,” Neal tells her after hugging her.

“Thanks, Caffrey.” Diana goes back to work after her announcement, although she is now restricted to desk duty. She doesn’t mind too much, though – She hasn’t even met her son and all she wants to do is keep this person that she already loves safe.

Fortunately for everyone, Peter is let go a few weeks later and everything almost returns to normal. Diana asks Elizabeth to be in the delivery room with her, surprising her, but the two women are now family. Plus, as much as she loves to do this on her own, Diana doesn’t want to give birth by herself. She wants to hold someone’s hand if she needs to because the pain (which she’s scared of, but that’s something she will never admit to) becomes too much to bear.

Decorating the nursery is a lot of fun – she does most of it on her own, but Clinton, Neal, and Peter show up to paint the walls and put together the crib she was having trouble with. Diana is so thankful she orders a few pizzas to reward them.

Diana is excited about her impending parenthood. She’s also scared, but wouldn’t be? She has the perfect name picked out and she just hopes it fits the baby when he’s born. She’s ready to do this. Diana absolutely cannot wait to meet the little boy that is growing inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't expect them to write in Marsha's pregnancy - I figured they'd hide it like Tiffani's - but I'm excited they did. Excited to see where this storyline goes. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
